El tímido Hyuuga y la orgullosa Uchiha
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Será divertido ver la cara de todos cuando nos vean juntos… El tímido Hyuuga y la orgullosa Uchiha. - Oneshot, AU.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: El tímido Hyuuga y la orgullosa Uchiha.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. **

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: **En éste fic serán utilizados personajes de universo alterno. Sasulo y Hinata-kun.

* * *

**El tímido Hyuuga y la orgullosa Uchiha.**

Frunció el ceño al ver al chico así, incómodo, alejado, prácticamente quería estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera ese: el baño de chicas. Aunque bueno, ella le entendía, si ella fuera un chico ese lugar sería como la cueva de víboras y por supuesto el encuentro de todas sus fangirls. Pero no, era chica, una demasiado linda y perfecta, estaba segura que los chicos besarían y hasta lamerían el piso si ella se los ordenara, aunque… eso sería asqueroso.

Tsk. Chasqueó la lengua, ese idiota había sido encerrado allí por los habituales brabucones de la clase Sakumo e Inoe, ese par de idiotas que no bastaba con ser dos fieles seguidores a ella sino que la proclamaban como suya. ¿Qué les pasaba?, ¿acaso creían que ella se metería con un par de inútiles como ellos?, además, ¿ese idiota del chico Hyuuga no era capaz de defenderse solo?

El chico bajó la mirada al saber que ella le observaba, era tan fácil de intimidar que hasta le temía a una chica, ¡Idiota!, ¡Cobarde!, ese chico no tenía remedio. – Hyuuga. – Soltó irritada, ya que, gracias a la estúpida bromita de ese par de _yanquis_ ambos estaban encerrados en el baño de chicas y sin salida. – No has dicho una maldita palabra en una hora… dime, ¿por qué carajos estoy encerrada en el baño de chicas contigo? – Siseó entre dientes respirando profundamente para no darle una golpiza a ese chico y que despertara de ese letargo que tanto le estaba molestando.

– Lo siento mucho Sasuko-san… - Susurró como pudo el amedrentado chico. – Son habituales estas bromas pero no contaban con que usted estuviera aquí… perdón. – El chico se mantenía cabizbajo, afligido, aquella respuesta le hizo sentirse mal y hasta en parte quería disculparse.

_Este chico sufre de bullyng. _

Suspiró cansadamente, tenía que calmarse, lo último que quería en aquella situación es que el tonto Hyuuga explotara y tratara de ahogarse metiendo su cabeza en uno de los retretes. – Hyuuga… - Llamó suavemente, cambiando su anterior tono de voz autoritario por uno más sensible. - ¿Cada cuánto te hacen estas bromas? – Preguntó mientras despreocupadamente jugaba con su largo cabello azabache. Éste levantó la mirada confirmándole a la chica que mantenía su clara mirada cristalina, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

– Ca-Casi todos los días… hasta que Shina-san y Kina-san salen de sus clubes… - Suspiró amedrentado, era una total vergüenza ser molestado y tener que depender de sus únicas dos amigas, las únicas que se interesaban por si él estaba bien o no.

Suspiró nuevamente, vaya problema. - ¿Por qué no les enfrentas?, ¿acaso quieres que te molesten siempre?, ¿qué tal que un día no aparezcan tus dos amigas para salvarte?, ¿qué harás? – Se regañó mentalmente al haber utilizado un tono de voz más autoritario, el chico de nuevo se había puesto cabizbajo y ahora apretaba su mandíbula como tratando de reprimir algún sollozo que deseaba a gritos escapar.

– Lo sé. – Susurró éste con voz quebradiza. – Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?, no tengo las agallas para pelear con ellos, me aterra la violencia y soy un cobarde sin remedio, odio depender de los demás pero soy tan débil que…

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te mueres? – Cortó la morena, el chico, asombrado levantó su clara mirada encontrándose con la reprobatoria de ella. - ¿Por qué mejor no te rindes y acabas con tu vida Hyuuga?, ya lo has dicho, eres un cobarde, ¿para qué te aferras a una vida así?, ¿acaso hay algo que quieres hacer?,¡¿a qué es lo que te aferras que soportas estos maltratos?!, ¡Dime! - El chico se encogió asustado, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así.

Él sabía que era de idiotas soportar los maltratos, tiraban sus libros, le robaban su dinero, arruinaban su almuerzo, lo empujaban, lo golpeaban, se burlaban de él, le recordaban una y otra vez lo estúpido y cobarde que era; pero, aun así seguía allí.

¿Por qué?, muy fácil. – No puedo morir… - Susurró bajando la mirada hasta posarla en sus pálidas manos. – No puedo dejarlo solo, no puedo causarle otro trauma como el que sufrió cuando murieron nuestros padres. – Sasuko tragó grueso sintiendo que empezaba a faltarle el aire.

- ¿Quién?, ¿A quién no puedes dejar solo? – El chico levantó la mirada, ésta, no se veía sombría y decaída como la que solía ser del tímido y débil chico Hyuuga.

_Nee-san. _Pensó de inmediato al ver aquella mirada, aquel amor, aquel sentimiento que le provocaba ver esa tierna y fraternal mirada, le recordaba a su hermana mayor cuando le prometió no dejarla sola, cuando murieron sus padres.

– Mi hermano menor, Hino. – Respondió él recordando de nuevo aquel chico que se aferraba a él en las noches de pesadillas, que sonreía con picardía cuando hablaban de chicas, ese pequeño que cada día demostraba lo digno de ser un Hyuuga y lo orgulloso que le hacía sentir al saber que él es su persona importante, su mejor amigo. – Él es todo… Y yo soy todo para él… no puedo irme cuando no sé si él estará bien. – Sasuko sonrió satisfecha, eso quería escuchar, aquel chico era un cobarde sin remedio pero tenía un corazón fuerte donde no le importaba sufrir él con tal de saber que su hermano estaba bien.

– Te pareces a mi hermana mayor, Tachibana. – Susurró, teniendo media sonrisa en su rostro que había escapado al sentirse contagiada por recuerdos. – Ella también lo es todo para mí, es mi ejemplo a seguir y la persona en la que me he apoyado cuando me siento sola. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras delicadamente su mano derecha hasta sus lagrimales, limpiando una lágrima que anunciaba el querer derramarse. – Soy egoísta al igual que tú y tu hermano, no quiero estar sola. – El chico sonrió levemente al ver como la Uchiha trataba de sonreír en un vano intento por ocultar ese aire nostálgico.

– Pero, siempre se ve tan fuerte, tan superior que nadie se imagina lo que usted piensa Sasuko-san. – La chica ahogó una carcajada, una sarcástica por lo menos.

– No soy tan fuerte idiota. – Reprochó, mas no molesta, se veía calmada, diferente a la Uchiha Sasuko que todos se habían acostumbrado a ver. – Soy una chica después de todo, y aunque trate de no demostrarlo yo también puedo ser débil. – Suspiró fuertemente. - ¿De qué estoy hablando?, eso no importa. – Susurró suavemente, después de todo a nadie le importaba escuchar los pensamientos de alguien con quien apenas y se hablaba.

– Me importa. – Soltó el chico con determinación. – Esta faceta de Sasuko-san es diferente, quiero conocer a una Sasuko-san diferente. – La chica levantó la mirada hasta posarla en los claros ojos del chico, de nuevo, las emociones se veían plasmadas como si fueran notas sobre un papel, podía ver claramente como aquel cálido amor fraternal que se había mantenido en aquella hermosa mirada de color plata había cambiado a una determinación, curiosidad y vergüenza que le habían asombrado.

_Nunca me había fijado que… el chico Hyuuga es… lindo. _

Se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de su propio pensamiento, ¿lindo?, ¿él?, bueno, ese chico parecía una chica en muchos sentidos ya que su delicadeza, su rostro y su complexión parecían ser los de una chica.

Sonrió socarrona hacia el chico que la miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, tal vez, tenía vergüenza por haberse atrevido a inmiscuirse en su vida privada, en sus pensamientos. - ¿Ah sí?, ¿Acaso te gusto? – El color en las mejillas del chico brillaron en carmesí dándole ese toque inocente que a cualquier mujer mayor y adicta a los vírgenes habría hecho delirar. Sonrió divertida, no sabía lo gracioso que era avergonzar a ese chico, sus mejillas rojas, su respiración agitada, el temblor en su cuerpo, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Juguetonamente se acercó hasta él, caminando a gatas por el suelo hasta quedar frente a frente, éste le vio con sorpresa y si antes había pensado que el color en sus mejillas no era normal éste había aumentado a uno más brillante, parecía un verdadero tomate maduro. – Dime… Hyuuga. – Susurró suavemente, con voz sedosa y seductora. Se sentó frente a él dejándole a la vista sus torneadas y firmes piernas que eran cubiertas por la falda del instituto, falda que solo le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo.

Hinata tragó grueso, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a las chicas de forma sexual, él era de los que pensaban que una chica debía ser respetada y tratada con delicadeza, como si fuera una princesa. Pero, aquella chica frente él más que princesa era una verdadera reina, con su rostro de muñeca y el cuerpo de modelo se mantenía como la chica más hermosa de todo el instituto y no estaba en su poder negar aquello, porque aunque no fuera uno de los que corrían tras ella gritando "¡Sasuko-chan vamos al karaoke!, ¡Sasuko-chan sal conmigo!, ¡Sasuko-chan que linda eres!" admitía que la chica tenía una belleza sin igual.

Sasuko sonrió coqueta, riendo interiormente al ver cómo el chico había quedado atrapado admirándola, a la final él también había caído ante ella. – Y-Yo… - Susurró éste recobrando la compostura un poco, la miró fijamente clavando sus ojos plata tan brillantes como la luna llena sobre los de ella, oscuros y atrayentes similares a la luna nueva. En realidad no sabía qué decir, después de admirarla tanto se había quedado sin palabras. – Y-Yo…

Sasuko se mordió con suavidad el labio inferior, la voz del Hyuuga de pronto le había parecido tan tierna que hasta le daban deseos de callarlo con un beso, y es que ¿por qué no?, ni que fuera el primer beso del chico ¿cierto?, además se moría de la curiosidad.

Sonrió juguetona, claro que lo besaría, le habían entrado ganas por saber cómo se sentían los labios del Hyuuga y aunque se había prometido a sí misma no besar ningún chico hoy haría una excepción.

Empezó a acercarse hasta el moreno ignorando el tartamudeo de éste quien trataba de preguntarle lo que trataba de hacer, sus labios que se mantenían a un centímetro de distancia y las respiraciones de ambos se habían vuelto más agitadas. Estaba a punto de rosar sus labios, sólo faltaba un poco. – Sa-Sasuko-san… - Susurró el chico sintiendo una ola de vergüenza y adrenalina en aquel momento. – Y-Yo…

- No hables. – Cortó la chica alejándose de golpe y cubriendo sus labios en auto reflejo, se giró hasta darle la espalda al chico Hyuuga quien la veía con sorpresa y por qué no, también con un poco desanimado.

Estaba roja, era la primera vez que trataba de besar a un chico, sentía su corazón acelerarse como loco y una voz en su cabeza le por gritaba la tontería que estuvo a punto de hacer. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?, ¿Por qué lo iba a besar?, y sobretodo ¿Por qué carajos estaba tan avergonzada?

_Ni que estuviera enamorada._

Pensó al azar, entonces, esa frase le golpeó como uno de esos fuertes golpes que a veces le daba Naruko cuando se enojaba y la dejaba medio idiota, así de fuerte que le hizo voltear y ver al chico Hyuuga, aquel chico que la miraba con preocupación, con vergüenza, se veía tan jodidamente lindo que parecía un peluche.

Entonces sintió la extraña sensación en su estómago, parecían las "mariposas" que siempre decían las chicas que sentían cuando se enamoraban a primera vista, a las que siempre denominaba de estúpidas.

El chico se acercó hasta ella llamándola por su nombre repetidas veces mientras la miraba con preocupación, con vergüenza tocó su frente cerciorándose de que no tuviera fiebre y hasta suspiró aliviado cuando vio que efectivamente estaba bien, sólo estaba ruborizada pero no por una repentina enfermedad sino por la vergüenza.

Sonrió levemente sintiéndose patética, no quería admitir que había sido flechada repentinamente por un chico al que siempre había tachado de invisible, un chico al que siempre ignoró.

_¡¿Por qué él?!_

Se auto gritó mentalmente pensando en una respuesta adecuada.

_Porque me escuchó. _

Su sonrisa tembló levemente y suspirando nuevamente trató calmarse de una vez por todas. Debería ser una broma, una poco divertida por parte de algún astro o del propio cupido que trataba de burlarse de ella.

El chico frente a ella le veía con preocupación, era más que obvio que en aquel momento la chica Uchiha mantenía una pelea mental sobre lo que había estado a punto de hacer, se preguntó si aquella pelea mental era por su comportamiento o porque él no era lo suficiente para ella. Eso último le dolió, ya que no quería o más bien le aterraba, le asustaba, le jodía el pensar que ella fuera como las demás y los demás chicos de su edad que pensaba que él era un idiota, un debilucho y todo lo demás. Pero más le dolía saber que aquello era cierto, ¿quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en un chico como él?, era tan idiota y poco interesante que no despertaba ni un mal pensamiento en ninguna chica.

Entonces la chica por fin se dignó a mirarlo fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que las suyas, con los ojos brillantes y la respiración agitada. Se veía hermosa.

_Es imposible despegar la mirada de ella._

Pensó, posando su mirada en aquel par de perlas negras que le miraban fijamente. – Hey… Hyuuga. – Susurró la chica con su habitual voz melodiosa. - ¿Crees… en el amor a primera vista? – Asintió levemente en respuesta, él era una de esos chicos soñadores que también añoraba una novia, lastimosamente era poco popular entre las chicas. – Entonces… ¿crees en la atracción repentina? – Asintió levemente no entendiendo muy bien la pregunta, tal vez se refería a algún romance que empezaba así, de forma repentina. - ¿Tienes novia? – Se sonrojó ante la pregunta tan directa de la chica Uchiha, y le daba aún más vergüenza la respuesta que debía dar.

_Soy tan popular entre las chicas como una patata. _

Negó sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada a un punto que no fuera la penetrante mirada de la chica. – Hmp. – Bufó Sasuko. – Pues ahora la tienes. – Bruscamente posó su mirada clara en la chica dejándole ver la sorpresa ante aquella oración.

¿Acaso hablaba enserio?, ¿No estaba bromeando? - ¿E-Es una broma? – La chica frunció el ceño, disgustada.

- ¿Acaso me estoy riendo?, ¡Eres mi novio así que di algo más romántico! – Gruñó irritada cuando por dentro se sentía explotar, se había tomado un atrevimiento bastante grande sin importarle que al chico le gustara alguien.

– Pero… - Trató de debatir éste, pero fue callado por el repentino roce de labios de le dio la morena.

Sí, le estaban dando su primer beso, la chica más linda del instituto. – No quiero nada de réplicas. – Demandó ésta al separar sus labios.

Se sonrojó cuan tomate maduro y su corazón latió tan rápido que podía parecer el ritmo cardiaco de un ratón, _doki, doki. _

Asintió idiotizado viendo los labios de la chica, parecía que lo que vivía no era real. – E-Está bien. – Susurró sintiendo que su cuerpo se hacía gelatina y que poco a poco caía. En efecto se había desmayado.

Alarmada vio como el chico que acababa de besar caía como piedra hacia atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos de forma soñadora y sonreía avergonzado.

- ¡Hyuuga! – Gritó asustada cuando éste cayó, se había desmayado. Suspiró cansadamente mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios. – Idiota. – Susurró viendo con disimulada ternura al chico. – Lamento obligarte a ser mi novio pero era inevitable, si algo me atrae lo quiero para mí, y tú debilucho Hyuuga… me perteneces. – Susurró satisfecha mientras se recostaba sobre el torso del chico, a la final, pasarían bastante tiempo allí encerrados.

– Además… - Susurró cerrando sus perlas negras, dejándose llevar por latidos del corazón de Hinata y su acompasada respiración. – No permitiré que se burlen de él… estoy segura de que su hermano se preocupará. – Sonrió levemente. – Ahg… qué asco, me siento una buena persona. – Sonrió divertida, bueno, ser buena con alguien una vez al año no era malo ¿cierto?, además, era del chico Hyuuga de quien estaba hablando, tímido, sumiso, amable, cobarde pero de buen corazón. Sí, un espécimen en extinción en aquella raza de simios sin cerebros a las que se les denominaban "hombres".

_Será divertido ver la cara de todos cuando nos vean juntos… El tímido Hyuuga y la orgullosa Uchiha. _

_Me gusta. _

_De verdad me gusta esta combinación. _

_Acaso… ¿esto que siento algún día se convertirá en amor?, que horror._

* * *

**¡Tada! XD**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?, creo que estar sin internet me ayuda a realizar mis deseos XDD ¿por qué?, bien, siempre quise escribir un fic, oneshot o lo que sea con estos dos personajes xd En fin, espero les haya gustado porque a mí me encantó escribirlo.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar mis fieles lectores.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
